


Trials and Tribulations of a Different Kind

by Lucario389



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Anthropomorphic, Bunnyburrow (Zootopia), Courtroom Drama, Discussion of Abortion, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Moral Dilemmas, Morality, News Media, Psychological Drama, Romance, Serial Killer, TV News, Tragic Romance, Zootopia (City), Zootopia Police Department
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario389/pseuds/Lucario389
Summary: The Butcher of Zootopia is behind bars, Nick and Judy brought down the mad mammal who skinned his victims. But the cost might be too much. Will their relationship stay strong as they are now faced with his trial, or will these new tribulations tear them apart for good? (Sequel to A Different Kind of Predator)





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> (((Author's Notes))))
> 
> This is the sequel to the story A Different Kind of Predator, if you have not read that story first I HIGHLY recommend you read that first.
> 
> I must give some warnings once again, this story will be far, far tamer than the first but it will still tackle some seriously controversial topics as Nick and Judy face them head on.
> 
> Again if you have not read the first story please don't proceed with this story until you have read the first story.

The room was bare, save for a desk and two chairs. One of the chairs was occupied by a single mammal, a small one compared to the other that sat before him. Staring at each other, they sized their adversary up, trying to see who would speak first. It was the larger mammal who broke first and spoke up after nearly five minutes of pure silence.

"State your name!" demanded the mammal who towered over the smaller one, his voice full of malice and resentment towards the criminal before him.

The smaller mammal smiled as best he could; the bandages that covered his head made it hard for him to speak. The pain was excruciating, but he cared not for the pain. To him, it was worth it. But that damn fox did do some serious damage. One of his eyes was destroyed, and part of his face would now be forever scarred. And his ear? Gone, completely. But he didn't mind one bit. Using his one good eye, he glared at the buffalo before him. "My name is Michael Yellowtail. It's nice to finally talk with you Chief Bogo."

"Shut your tiny mouth and answer my questions! Nothing more, nothing less!" demanded Bogo with a voice that shook the room.

Michael merely shrugged as he continued his smug smile. "Very well. Ask away, oh Chief of Police," he spoke with a confident voice.

"Did you murder all those mammals? Did you skin them all with your own paws?" Bogo asked as he glared at the rabbit.

"Yes, yes I did. I killed them all," answered Michael with a calm voice.

"Did you conspire to kill members of my police force?" Bogo's second question shot out immediately.

"Yes, I did," again the rabbit answered quickly and calmly.

"Did you kill your own brother in cold blood?" again, the question was quick and direct.

"Of course." The way Michael answered his question caused a small shiver to run down Bogo's spine. He stared the rabbit in the face, noticing how the bandages around his ear and most of his head were no longer bleeding through. He hesitated for a moment, something Michael quickly noticed.

"Ask your next question, Chief," Michael said, adding his title with a snarky tone.

"Nearly a week ago, did you… Did you sexually assault Officer Hopps while she was unconscious?" asked Bogo with a mighty huff.

"Oh, you finally found out, huh? Yes, yes I did." his answer caused Bogo to stand up and leave the room as the two mammals behind the one-way mirror held each other close. They could only stare with horror as Michael turned his head to look at the mirror. With a wink of his good eye, he smiled and leaned back casually into his chair, still cuffed to the table.

...

"Good evening, mammals of Zootopia. This is Michelle Stripes with your evening news," spoke a deer as she stared into the camera that was broadcasting her live to Zootopia. "We have some breaking news on the upcoming trial for the Butcher of Zootopia, Michael Yellowtail. A statement was released to the media that even more charges are being brought up onto his already massive list. It has been revealed that Michael is now being charged with… Oh my goodness…" the deer looked over to someone off camera for a moment before she turned back to the camera.

"It is with great pain that I must say this. He is now also being charged with sexually assaulting the famous cop, Judy Hopps. Chief Bogo hasn't released any more information and is not available for questioning, and neither is Judy Hopps. We managed to catch the two as they left the police station today." The screen changed to a cameramammal who was following Nick and Judy as they walked out the doors leading to the main lobby of the precinct.

"Officer Hopps, Officer Hopps! Do you have any comments on the new charges?" called a white bengal tiger who was seen following them.

"Go away! Get!" snarled Nick as he tried to push his paw into the lens to hide them both. Even though his arm had healed and he had gotten rid of the sling, he wasn't able to stop the camera from showing Judy in her current state to the public. She was wearing a large grey shirt and baggy sweat pants. As best as her attempt was, it still didn't hide the small hump of her stomach.

"Get that damn camera out of here!" growled Nick as he pushed the camera hard enough for it to lose focus, just long enough for both him and Judy to get into their cruiser. The windows rolled up quickly as the car began to drive off.

Once again, the screen to the viewers of Zootopia changed back to that of the deer, who was visibly a little troubled by what she saw in that short clip. "I… Well, with the breaking news out of the way we can go to Nev R. Wright for the weather forecast for tomorrow."

...

It was late at night - so much so that the buffalo couldn't recall the last time he had worked this late. With a huff, he looked down at the papers in front of him. He didn't know what to do; never in his professional career had this happened before. Sure it happened differently in other precincts, including his own! But this was different.

Staring down and grunting, he heard a knocking at his door. "Come in," he called without looking up.

"Chief? You ok, sir?" asked a large cheetah wearing a police uniform.

"Clawhauser? Why are you still on your shift? You should be sleeping by now," commented the buffalo with a groan.

"Uh, Chief, it's seven in the morning…" said the cheetah, causing the room to go quiet.

Chief Bogo slowly leaned back into his chair and pulled out his phone to see if it really was. The creaking and groaning of his seat as it held his weight filled the room as he looked at the clock. With a sigh, he rubbed his eyes as it was indeed true.

"I'm heading home for the day, I'll finish this paperwork later," groaned Bogo as he painfully got out of his chair and went straight to the door. Clawhauser stepped out of the way and looked over at the messy desk before closing the door.

"We can hold the fort, Sir. get some sleep," Clawhauser added as he patted his boss and friend on the shoulder.

Bogo gave a sigh as he realized Clawhauser was right. They can take care of themselves for one day. He huffed as he began to head down the hallway, the chubby cheetah following right behind him.

He watched as the morning crew greeted him and went about their usual routines. The only difference was the fact that two of his best officers weren't here, gushing over each other or attempting to sneak in a kiss or two. It was with a heavy heart that he knew why. The interrogation yesterday went well, but it devastated and cut deep into all who watched or listened in. Including Nick and Judy.

He shook his head as he cleared his thoughts and walked out the front door. His mind kept drifting back to the papers on his desk as he got into his truck and started it. His scowl ever-present, he still had no idea what to do with them.

"Do I send her on maternity leave? Do I put her down for medical discharge? Am I going to have to relieve her of her badge?" thought Bogo as he started down the road.

...

The motel room was quiet save for the background noise of the TV set on a low volume. Sitting on the bed with her legs against her chest was Judy as she stared blankly into the screen. Nick exited the bathroom, just finishing his shower. He was clad only in his boxers and quickly made his way to Judy, wrapping his tail around her and hugging her as he sat next to her. Judy simply pushed Nick off of her and looked him in the eye.

"Please, not right now Nick…" Judy trailed off as she got under the sheets and put her head down on the pillow.

"I'm here for you Judy. I don't want you to feel alone," Nick spoke with a soft voice as he joined her. He hugged her from behind through the blanket, doing his best to comfort her but also give her space.

"Nick…" Once again, she trailed off, staring at the window blinds. She could see light coming through, telling her it was indeed morning.

"Yes Judy?" asked Nick as he gently brushed her ear with a loving touch. He made sure to leave only traces of the touch on her soft fur.

"I'm scared," muttered Judy as she brought her arms to her chest. She could feel Nick's nurturing touch on her ears, bringing some comfort to her.

"Me too. I'm scared as well," admitted Nick as he continued, with care, to treat her ears to a comforting touch.

"No, Nick you don't understand," her voice was little more than a whisper still. She pulled the blanket up to her chin, hoping that the fabric would bring her a warm release from her troubles.

"What do you mean?" asked Nick as he sat up in the bed and rubbed her back to help her feel safe. He was surprised to see Judy sigh and sit up and hug him tightly.

"Nick, I want to go home," her voice shook with fear as she confessed to him.

"We can Judy, we can. If that's what you want we can pack up and head back to the apar…" Nick was cut off abruptly as she was nearly yelling.

"I want to go home! I want to go back to Bunnyburrow!" Judy hugged Nick tightly once again.

"That's… Are you sure you want to do this? That's a huge decision," asked Nick. He wanted to make sure this was what she really wanted.

"Yes, as soon as possible. I want to go home," Judy stated as she looked into his eyes, hers filled with fear and determination.

"Anything for my lil Carrots. I'll follow you to the ends of the world, taking you to the places that help you feel safe," preached Nick as he held her close once again. Gently brushing her ears down, he wrapped his big tail around her, doing his best to shield her from the world.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, Nick not once letting go while Judy remained quiet the whole time. He looked down every now and then to place a kiss on the top of her head. He wanted her to feel loved and happy in these dark times. It wasn't till he heard a soft snoring did he realize Judy had fallen asleep in his arms. Carefully, he laid her down onto her side, leaving one soft, lasting kiss on her forehead before he went to the corner of the room and pulled out his phone.

After a bit of searching, he finally managed to find what he was looking for. It took a couple of minutes, but he got what he needed. Once this was done, he started to tap on the numbers. Bringing the phone to his ear he listened as it rang. It didn't take long before he heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Well hey there, Nick! Nice to hear from you after everything we saw on the news," asked the voice, concern lining his tone. "How….how's Judy doing?"

"Judy is heading home, and I'm coming with her. We'll be there tomorrow night," explained Nick with a low voice.

"That bad?" Stu asked, sounding forlorn.

"She just wants to head home, and I think this will be good for her. Don't worry, everything is okay," said Nick quickly and in a whisper, trying not wake up Judy.

"Yeah, being around family and those who love her might help her through this. I'll see you two tomorrow night." The phone clicked as the rabbit hung up on the phone. Nick sighed, bringing his phone down from his ear. Ever since Judy's phone was taken and locked up into evidence, they'd been forced to use Nick's phone for the time being.

Nick looked over at Judy and watched as she slept peacefully. It seemed only nowadays that she was only peaceful when she was sleeping, and even then, she'd been having the occasional nightmare. To have gone through so much and to have this ordeal interrupt her sleep, she was tough as nails to keep trudging on the way she was now.

Living out on the streets, Nick knew that women who were attacked in such a way rarely slept well. Sometimes it haunted them for the rest of their days. It's why he was so keen on checking on the suspicious wolf back in the Nocturnal District. Where he succeeded to stop one such crime on a complete stranger, he failed when it came to his mate. It ripped him apart on the inside. He would have to live with the guilt of allowing such a thing to happen. Oh how he wished he could have stopped it.

Looking down at his phone, Nick saw that it was not even noon yet. With a sigh, he put his phone on the TV stand and went to lay next to the love of his life. He made sure he was slow as he crawled into bed, being careful to not disturb the bunny sleeping. Once behind her, he draped his arm over her midriff, and his tail wrapped around her legs as he closed his eyes, soon following her into dreamland.

...

The pain he was feeling was insurmountable, as every facial movement caused it to spike quickly. The cell he was in was designed for small mammals such as him. The bars closer together, the cell was small itself, and he always had an officer or two watching over him. "Of course," chuckled the bunny as the thought passed by.

His little snicker caught the officer's attention, the large moose scowling at him. Michael was enjoying his new home; peace, quiet, and he was almost alone with his own thoughts. Last night had gone well, he thought. A little interrogation and a little truth can go a long way in damaging those who had damaged him. He was up all night wondering what could have tipped them off about his assault on the lovely Judy. It was only when the morning shift came in and the moose asked about the hippo's pregnant wife did he finally get it.

The realization had caused a semi-permanent grin to cross Michael's face. Sure the strain of muscles had caused some wounds to reopen, but in the end it was worth it. He relished the thought of living on in such a manner. She will remember him for the rest of her life. He made sure of that rather unexpectedly. "Tis a damn shame I never did get to slice her up, to feel her fur in such a way would have been amazing," he gleefully thought.

The pain was a leading factor, but the silence was also doing wonders on his mood. He was as happy as could be, smiling and staring up at the ceiling. His cot was rather uncomfortable, causing him to toss and turn some nights. He didn't care though; he knew this was only temporary as his trial would be in just a couple days. He looked forward to it.

Sitting up and planting his feet on the floor, Michael leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. He blinked once with his good eye before bringing his paws together, interlocking his digits. He looked up to the moose sitting across from his cell and smiled. "Soooooo, when's breakfast?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((((Author's Notes))))
> 
> Hello, hello, I'm back! And boy does it feel good! A huge shout out to DrummerMax64 and Blenderguy15 for helping me edit and beta my story!
> 
> I am super excited for this sequel and I hope you all are as well! So if this was confusing this story started 4 days after the end of the first story and this chapter went over 2 days. Hope this wasn't too confusing. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Have a wonderful week and I'll see you soon, I hope! XD
> 
> The amazing cover art was made by Ziegelzeig over on DeviantArt, check out his art its outstanding!
> 
>  
> 
> The amazing cover art was made by Ziegelzeig over on DeviantArt, check out his art its outstanding!


	2. Inner Struggles

The sun was slowly falling as the orange ball of fire created shadows all over Zootopia. One such shadow was that of Nick as he stared at his sleeping lover. It covered Judy's face as he blocked the light from waking her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, the color produced by the sun bathing her body. It stabbed at his heart knowing that this calm moment would soon dissipate when she woke up. He had prepared for this though, as he looked back to see a porcupine walk up to his door, carrying a box of pizza, a bottle of soda and a fruit salad.

He quickly made his way over to the door after closing the blinds, making sure the bright light didn't wake Judy. He opened it and spoke just loud enough to exchange money and goods with the delivery mammal. He made sure to leave a generous tip, although he didn't understand why as he hardly ever left a decent tip. In the back of his mind he wondered if it was because he was trying to get some karma for later down the road.

He closed the door and placed the food and drink on one of the table stands before sitting down on the bed, next to Judy. With extreme reluctance, he reached towards her with one paw and gently shook her shoulder. "Hey, Carrots, I bought dinner…" he spoke with a low, calming voice, doing his best to ease her from sleep in the softest way possible. Her eyes fluttered open, and her nose wiggled in a way that caused Nick to smile without meaning to.

"Hmm? What time is… mmmm what smells good?" asked Judy, sitting up slowly. Her nose twitched and sniffed out the source of the smell. Her eyes darted around for a second before they fell upon the food Nick had bought. "Ohhh pizza and soda AND a salad!" Judy smiled widely as she hugged her fox, causing him to hug back.

"Say, how about we forget our troubles and have a movie night? I got Furvengers: Civil War," suggested Nick as he kissed the top of her head.

"That sounds like a plan Nick. So what kind of pizza do we have here?" Judy's question was rhetorical as she didn't want to wait for a response, opening up the box. Her eyes and smile widened as she saw it was a veg-out pizza; carrots, mushrooms, bell peppers, and other veggies. "Oh my gosh, my favorite!" cried out Judy.

"I knew you would love it! Go ahead and dig in while I get this movie started," said Nick as he plugged in the DVD player into the TV, along with the disc itself. "Thank goodness Finnick had a spare set for us!" Nick thought as he finished up his work. He turned around and chuckled at seeing a long string of cheese hanging from Judy's mouth while still connected to the slice she took a bite from.

Judy didn't mind the slight smirk that crossed Nick's face. She placed the box on her lap and leaned back against the wall while Nick poured them each a plastic cup full of soda. After handing Judy her drink, he grabbed his salad and the remote and made his way over to the other side of the bed. Once comfortable, he started the movie, teasing Judy about the mess she was making while the previews cycled through. The light banter was cut short when the movie started.

Both were engrossed in the film as they held each other close. It was nearly halfway finished when Nick reached over to take a bite from his own salad.

"What _did_ you get anyways?" asked Judy as she peeked over, just now realizing she never found out what it was.

"Oh, it's a cricket salad with a few blueberries added in. You know I'm a sucker for these bad boys!" answered Nick, tossing one of the dark blue orbs into his maw.

"What do crickets taste like?" asked Judy, catching the fox off guard.

"Oh, umm it's hard to describe. They have a slight crunch, and usually, I have mine lightly salted. I know some like them deep-fried or grilled," answered Nick as he stabbed at one with his fork.

Judy reached out and took the cricket off his fork and looked at it. "Hey that's mine!" exclaimed Nick as he reached over to take it back.

"No, I wanna try it!" giggled Judy before popping it into her mouth and chewing quickly, leaving Nick shocked. Judy grimaced a bit as the new flavors hit her hard before swallowing it down. "Ughhh you can keep those!" Judy shuddered as she took a bite from her pizza to cover the odd taste on her tongue.

"Serves you right," snickered Nick as he smiled at the bunny next to him eating and drinking desperately. He couldn't help but adore her as she kept up this strong charade, or was it a charade? She was certainly a stubborn one when they first met, and she proved time and time again that she was one of the strongest willed mammals when she had support. And support she would get from him as he rubbed her back lightly.

Judy looked over at Nick with a curious look. She saw that soft yet ever-present worry of his since _it_ happened. She frowned a bit before giving him a soft "love tap" on his shoulder to break that depressed look from his face. Nick's expression changed from slight sadness to that of mild pain as he rubbed his now slightly sore shoulder.

"What did you do that for? Beating up on this poor fox, have mercy on me!" said Nick with a dramatic flair as he feigned dying. His paw flew up to his forehead as he fell over and let his tongue roll out and hang there. Judy giggled, noticing his exposed pawpads. With a malicious smirk, she reached out and mercilessly tickled the fox. Nick yelped with surprise as he squirmed and playfully kicked at Judy.

"No, please, stop! You know I'm ticklish!" pleaded Nick as Judy continued her attack on his soft paw pads.

"Never!" Judy said with glee. She didn't let up, causing tears to form in Nick's eyes as he laughed and cried a bit.

"If you don't stop I won't show you your gift tomorrow!" threatened Nick lightly, causing Judy to stop and raise an eyebrow.

"What gift?" asked Judy as she took a drink from her cup of soda.

Nick took a few deep breaths before sitting back up and looking at his attacker quizzically. He wasn't sure if she was going to resume her attack once he told her what he had planned. It didn't take long before he decided he would suffer a little laughter as long as she was happy.

"Well, I decided to buy us some tickets to Bunnyburrow for tomorrow at four pm," Nick explained while he looked her in the eye. "So tomorrow, we'll pack and get ready for it!"

Judy's happiness drained from her features, and she looked down with worry etched on her face. Nick immediately saw this and reached out, placing his paw on her shoulder. His face also contorted to that of concern as he spoke up.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to go home?" asked Nick, confused and worried.

"Nick… you honestly don't know why I want to go home, do you?" Judy answered with her own question as she looked him dead in the eyes.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to go home and be surrounded by your family and friends!" Nick's voice grew not out of anger or annoyance, but out of confusion at what she said.

"Nick, it's illegal here! That's why I want to head to Bunnyburrow where it's actually a very common thing!" Judy's voice trembled.

"Judy, what's illegal? You're not making any sense!" Nick pulled Judy close as he hugged her tightly and did his best to comfort her and keep her from crying.

"Nick… I'm going home… because it's illegal here and not there… I… I... I'm getting an abortion!" screamed Judy as she began to lightly sob. Nick looked forward at the wall with an overwhelming mix of feelings he couldn't comprehend. Nick was shocked to hear those words as he stared at the far wall, tears of his own beginning to form.

* * *

The rattle of ice in a small glass filled the room as the tiny mammal sipped his brandy. He stared at the TV as he listened to the news absentmindedly. His large eyebrows hid the hate and anger in his eyes as he stared at the door to his office. His cozy swivel chair with real leather cushions made sure he was always comfortable. He sat patiently as he waited for his "employees" to show up. It took him all night when he first found out what happened, but he figured out how to make that rabbit pay for insulting his family.

A light knock at the door was more than enough as he called out with an ice-cold voice, "Come in." The door opened to reveal a pair of polar bears as they respectively entered the room. Closing the door behind them, they turned to the mammal before them and waited for him to speak. They didn't have to wait long, as he took another sip from his drink before speaking up.

"You two have done wonderfully, getting the courts to bend and accept the case so quickly. That Michael fellow will get what he deserves. And I want you to make sure he gets all that's coming to him. Judy says she wants the law to handle it, well then I must handle the law itself to show all my foes that my family and I are not to be trifled with. Find out who the judge and jury are and keep an eye on them. Now go! And no icing anyone, I don't want to postpone this case any further," spoke the mammal calmly but with a voice that sent shivers down the pair's spines.

"Yes sir, Mr. Big," answered one of them. They both nodded and left the room, leaving Mr. Big and Koslov, his chauffeur of sorts, alone.

"Take me to my study," demanded the shrew with a stern yet soft tone. Nodding, the massive polar bear gently picked up the chair Mr. Big was sitting in and carried him out the side door.

* * *

"Good evening Zootopia. This is your ten o'clock news with Mary Sue and my partner Gary Stu," started a gazelle, pointing to herself and then her co-worker, a white-tailed deer. Both of them wore formal clothing and smiled as they looked at the camera. "Tonight, we bring you an update on what has been grabbing the city's attention for nearly a week now. We have received confirmation that Michael's court hearing for all his crimes will be in three days. Depending on how that goes, it seems like the official start of the trial will be next week or so," finished the female gazelle before looking over to her partner.

"One thing's for sure, this certainly has my attention. To think that a mammal would skin others like that!" noted the deer, visibly shuddering as he returned the look.

"The ZPD has been keeping most of the finer details away from the public, so all we know about are the severe crimes he will most likely be charged for," Mary added as she carried on the conversation with Gary.

"Yeah, murder and assaulting Officer Hopps. It's scary really, to think that a small mammal could do such a thing. I'm very curious as to WHY he would do it in the first place," admitted Gary, shaking his head in denial.

"Well, we may find out during the case. One thing is for sure, this is looking to be one of the most one-sided trials in Zootopian history. And with that, we move over to the sports reviews of the week with our local sports enthusiast, Nathan Carlithe," announced Mary as she pointed across the room. The cameras turned to a Carpathian lynx who was wearing a big smile as he began to give his reports.

* * *

_The sun was setting as a small mammal jogged with earbuds sitting snuggly in his ears. His calves were burning, and his lungs worked to pump more oxygen into the sore muscles. He didn't care though; he was determined to pass the next physical test. He was striving, running, longing to be the best in his class. The others were just jealous that he was more focused than them. It made him smile as he pushed himself even further by picking up his speed a bit more, slowly turning into a sprint as he followed the sidewalk. He had been on this path many, many times before and learned that this long straightaway was nearly one hundred meters exactly._

_He would test himself each time at this part, sprinting to reach the far end. This was the final stretch of his jog. He would always spend a good twenty minutes or so swallowing large gulps of air as he finished these hard runs of his. His feet slammed into the concrete, propelling him as fast as his little body would let him. His bodysuit kept his body heat regulated in the slightly chilly evening. His breath was visible as he panted hard._

_He was halfway to his goal and drawing closer, a smile creeping over his face with pride and joy. He realized he was surpassing his previous goal by a significant margin. His body filled with adrenaline as he ran even faster and faster. But his goal never reached him, only growing further and further away. A dark cacophony of laughter surrounded him, and he was suddenly filled with fear and dread._

_Turning around, he could see his fellow students with claws unsheathed, teeth bared and smiling. Regretting this, he turned to look forward to see a long dark hallway instead of a street. Stopping with a skid, the mammal began to panic as he could see them surround him, snarling and laughing and spitting out words he couldn't understand. He dropped to his knees and covered his face and ears with his arms and paws, letting out a single cry before the first claw dug deep into his flesh._

Waking up, panting and damp with sweat, the mammal sat up and placed his feet on the cool, rocky surface of the floor. Reaching up, he placed his head in his paws, causing a sting of pain on the right side. Taking a sharp intake of breath, he pulled his paws away to see they had tinges of blood on them.

"Just a dream, just a dream Michael. They can't haunt you anymore, they can't hurt you any more," said the bunny as he tried to collect himself. Looking down at his sweat-soaked bed, he stood up and began to pace around. The motion of him walking through the cool air did wonders for his hot body. He could feel his heart hammering away, along with the shaking of his body as he subconsciously rubbed his scars. The nightmare he just endured stabbed deep, seeing as he could remember it as clear as day.

After a few minutes, Michael was able to calm himself down and sat back down on his still sodden cot. Taking a few deep breaths and counting to ten, he finally laid back down. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, trying to gain the courage to close his eyes so he could get some sleep tonight.

Closing his eyes, slowing his breathing and calming his body, he was soon drifting off to sleep. He was on the verge of dreaming when a terrifying image of a bear snapping his jaws at his face made him shoot his eyes wide open and jump out of bed. "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight am I?" asked Michael to no one in particular. "They are dead yet they still torment me in my sleep, every single one of them!" thought the bunny before slumping into the corner of his cell, waiting for his suffering to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((((Author's Notes))))
> 
> To think that one chapter would get this kind of response! Holy crap I'm so happy you are reading the sequel!
> 
> With that out of the way I do have a few things to say. First, to those who have left reviews I thank you all so very much, so very, very much.
> 
> From the small reviews to those who are actually applauding me for writing this and taking the steps to write something like this. Its so humbling!
> 
> Second is that I will do my best to keep MY personal views on this situation out of the equation. Everything about this story, specifically Nick and Judy will be done by viewing the situation through their eyes. Writing on how THEY would react and talk. Its going to very difficult as its hard to understand characters and people in general with only watching them for an hour to two hours. But I will do m very best to do this!
> 
> And last but not least, please have a wonderful day/night and please let me know how I'm doing so far with this story!


	3. A Serious Talk part 1

"You're getting an abortion?" asked Nick with a calm voice as he looked into her eyes, tears lightly trailing down his face.

"Yes, I'm not ready to be a mother. And certainly not with the kits of someone I don't love," answered Judy with a shaky voice. She looked up into Nick's eyes as she said these words.

"Listen Judy…" he was instantly cut off by Judy as she raised her voice a bit.

"Nick, no matter what you say, I'm not keeping them!" Tears started to form in her eyes as she gave him a serious look. Nick was caught off guard by the sudden anger in her voice, but quickly pulled her into a hug before whispering into her ear.

"Judy, please listen to me!" he slowly raised his voice to get her attention so she would listen. What he expected did not happen. In fact, Judy glared at him as she yelled at him.

"No, you listen! I will not carry the children of a psycho who killed mammals all because of what I said all those years ago! I regretted it then and I still regret it now. I don't need to be reminded of my horrible mistakes all my life just cus' you want these kits!" The look of anger and misery was evident in her eyes as she pushed Nick away from her. She stood up off of the bed to get away from Nick, as though he had betrayed her in the worst possible way.

"Damn it Judy, let me speak!" yelled Nick, angrily rising up off the bed to loom over her. He didn't give her the chance to interrupt him again, "I ne…"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! You have no idea what I'm going through. I am carrying that bastard's kits! The thought alone makes me feel weak, vulnerable, dirty, and worst of all, scared. I hate the feeling of fear, I hate feeling powerless. I've always had the strength to overcome my troubles with determination and perseverance," Judy trailed off, grabbing her right arm with her left paw. Her ears dropped completely behind her as she tried to hold back the tears threatening to spill over.

"It's the ultimate form of being forced into something you don't want. To be forced to carry on their genes, to be degraded in such a basic and instinctive way. To be… a common rabbit, something I've strived all my life to avoid! I don't want to settle down because of one fucking mistake!" Her words struck hard and fast, and Nick was starting to understand why she had been so distant since the terrible news.

"Judy?" Nick started with a questioning tone. "Can we not ruin this night? Can we please just go back to the movie and talk in the morning? I want to talk but not anymore, not tonight. Please, let's drop this for now and come back to it tomorrow!" he begged as he stepped in to hug Judy, his red arms wrapping around her softly shaking form. He gently wrapped his tail around her before he picked her up and, as carefully as possible, placed her back on the bed.

Judy was an emotional wreck; she couldn't speak in her current state. She sobbed quietly as her mind brought up every single terrible thing that happened during their latest case. The bodies, finding Gerome, the threats towards both of their families, the fight between Nick and Michael, Nick dying in the back of an ambulance, and the terrible truth of what had happened to her when she was held captive.

Nick did his best to help calm her down as he rubbed her back and sat next to her, his tail covering her like a blanket. With a deep sigh, Judy was able to recompose herself as she lay there, staring at the wall. She could hear the movie was still on, but she closed her eyes and tried to to think happy thoughts instead. She began to reminisce about her graduation as a fully fledged officer and tried to remember the pride and joy she felt in that moment. In addition, she thought back to Nick's own graduation and the smidgens of her true feelings towards the fox as he stood before her, receiving his badge.

Her breathing slowed as she thought of how they took down criminals together, from pickpockets to even a drug lord or two, doing her best to remind herself she wasn't alone. She even thought of how she and Nick had grown closer together until that fateful day he asked her out for a date. By now, she had fallen asleep, her breathing shallow and even. It had been a rough couple of days, all her energy being drained very quickly.

Nick smiled weakly when he heard the familiar sound of her breathing. He turned the movie off and pulled a blanket over her still form. Doing his best to not wake up the now sleeping bunny, he gently tucked her in like a cub and placed a kiss on her temple. Glancing at his phone he realized it was barely even 9:00 pm. They didn't have to pack and leave for the train station till around 3:00 pm tomorrow.

With this knowledge, he realized he never told his mother what was going to happen. He wanted to call her to let her know, but he didn't want to disturb Judy any further. With a huge pang of worry, he decided to go visit his mother one last time before he headed out to Bunnyburrow. Besides, he needed to get some fresh air, and it was about time he visited to talk with her about Finnick. Before departing, he left a note on the bedside table telling Judy he loved her and that he would be back before midnight after seeing his mother.

He quietly made his way out of the motel room and towards the bus stop just across the road. He may have been here only a couple nights, but he was quick to notice that the bus always arrived fifteen minutes after 9:00 pm. Nick was making sure to leave the car behind for Judy should she have the need to use it for any reason. Sitting patiently in the dark, he pulled his phone out and began to watch random videos, glancing over at the room his love was sleeping in every now and then. It wasn't long before the bus arrived. Pocketing his phone, Nick boarded it, made his way to one of the many open seats, and sat down.

The drive was short and quiet, and he spent the time watching the city go by in a blur of brick and cement. He could see many nocturnal mammals going about their business outside. Zootopia was never truly asleep with so many nocturnal, diurnal and the rare crepuscular mammals every day and night. Mammals were always out and about all the way through the night. Nick had seen it often in his hustling days, shifting from day to night to early morning to late in the evening. He did his best to shift around throughout the years so he wouldn't get caught or recognized.

He was brought out of his stupor as the intercom turned on with a buzz. "Next stop, HappyTown bus station!" called the driver as he turned the bus into a parking lot. Nick shook his head lightly before he stood up and grabbed onto a pole so he could steady himself. The bus slowly drew to a stop, and Nick didn't wait for the doors to open before he walked towards them. Just as the door opened, he slipped through and began his trek through his old neighborhood and towards his old home.

Old memories long forgotten began to stir as he walked by an empty park, an old friend's house and other random things. Some great, some not so great, but all of which were strong with emotions. He smiled at remembering how he had gotten into a fight with a friend over whose turn it was to be on the swing. "Wow, I really fought over something that trivial?" thought the fox as he shook his head in amusement at his old self.

Walking down the streets of his childhood, he soon stumbled upon his old home, the place his mother was living in once again. Her house was just a small two-bedroom and bath built into a small but long building stretching down the road for a ways, and it had many houses built into it. No one would call it an apartment or hotel though, maybe a condo. Finally building up the courage, Nick climbed the small porch and stood a few feet from the door. He took many deep breaths before raising his paw and knocking on it.

Nick waited a full minute before knocking again. He stood quietly as he waited for his mother to open the door. Finally, he knocked loud enough to hurt his knuckles just a tiny bit. This time it worked, as he heard a bit of stomping from inside of the house. His heart was racing as he heard a voice, but not his mother's: a deep rough voice.

"God dammit, who is it!?" The door opened up to reveal the owner of the voice. Nick stood there with a slack jaw as he saw it was none other than Finnick. He was shirtless with just his cargo shorts on; his fur was ruffled, and he seemed to be breathing heavily. Nick also noticed that there was something red on his cheek fur in an odd shape.

"Nick? What the hell you doing here? You know what, nevermind, it doesn't matter now. Sharon! Your son is here!" Finnick spoke with a very annoyed tone the whole time, not giving Nick a chance to speak as he turned around and went back inside.

"Nicky's here? Give me a minute!" called Sharon from the bedroom. Nick walked into the house and could tell he had interrupted something important. He saw a bottle of wine on the kitchen table, including candles and what appeared to be a fancy pasta.

"Oh god…" Nick quickly realized what had been happening and was instantly embarrassed. He saw Finnick scowling at him from the couch, the red stain still on his cheek. That was lipstick on Finnick's face from his mother. Literally facepalming, he grumbled. "Oh crap, I should have called first." Nick was obviously uncomfortable with the situation as he sat down on the far end of the couch.

"Yeah, no shit," agreed Finnick as he turned the TV on. Switching through the channels he quickly found an action-packed movie and ignored Nick out of malice. Nick knew when he pissed off his old buddy, and boy was he fuming right now. His ears were flat against his head, his teeth lightly bared in anger at his friend's abrupt entry.

"Sooooo, how have you been Finnick?" asked Nick after a minute of pure awkward silence. He glanced over at the smaller fox, waiting for his response.

"Was doing pretty damn good… till you showed up," growled the fennec as he kept his eyes focused on the TV, his scowl ever-present as he spat out the last bit.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know you were going to be here, tonight, WITH MY MOTHER?!" Nick snapped back, annoyed with the whole situation and the fact his best friend was rather pissed at him for showing up.

"Nicky, don't yell at Romeo! He will be your stepdad soon!" hissed a feminine voice from behind him.

"And now it's finally out!" spat the small fox as he got up off of the couch and stomped towards the bathroom.

"What's he talking about… And ummmm, sorry for ruining your night mom," Nick apologized. He turned to his mother who was wearing a bathrobe, the blue clothing covering her from neck to feet. She sat down next to him.

"Oh, he's mad cause I accidently said his name, and don't worry about it. I love him, but it's been a long time since you visited. Besides, we can just continue after you leave," assured Sharon as she patted her son's head.

Nick's face contorted to disgust at hearing those final words. "That's rather nasty mom. I may be a grown mammal, but please, I don't need that kind of imagery. And wait, you said his name? Romeo is his name?!" Nick exclaimed, realizing what she said just a few moments ago.

"Yeah, you didn't know his name? All these years and you never once heard his name?" Nick's mother was rather surprised by this bit of news.

"Uhhhh no, I never have. He just goes by Finnick on the streets," admitted Nick as he glanced over at the bathroom.

"Well, umm, yeah honey, that's his name. But enough about him. What did you want to talk about? And don't give me that 'I wanted to visit' nonsense. It's nearly ten o'clock, and with all that's happened you must have something serious you want to tell me," Sharon said, pulling Nick in for a hug.

Nick's nose scrunched up as he could smell Finnick all over her and the activities they had been doing just a few minutes ago. He bit his lip and returned the hug, realizing it had been years since he'd gotten a genuine hug from his mother. A range of emotions swept over him, but three stood out the most to him: pride, joy, and regret. He had missed her for such a long time he didn't even realize it. It was a good minute or two before he pulled away with a large smile.

"Well spit it out!" demanded his mother with a playful smile on her face, one he could tell that she was just messing with her son.

"Carr… Judy… She wants to get an abortion and I didn't find out till an hour ago, after I had already bought train tickets to go to her old home. She wants to get an abortion out of town so she can avoid the laws set up here in Zootopia. It makes sense, especially in a rabbit-based city. Those clinics would be all over the place for young does who acted on urges. Rabbits tend to breed…" Nick's voice trailed off as he said those final words, his tone full of worry and uncertainty for the situation he and his partner was in.

"Well, I have only one question, or two or three, just depends. First, does this change how you feel about her?" asked Sharon as she gazed at her son with concern, her face one that only a mother could show while they looked upon their grown child with their own adult situations. A face that screamed a baser love and care for their offspring.

Nick thought about it for a moment before speaking up, "Yes. All this time I thought this was a wonderful relationship we had been in - dating was great, and all was joy and sunshine. But after dying and being revived on the way to the hospital, I realized something… I wanted to be more than what we are. I want to marry her, to be her mate for life. I already asked her parents and they gave me their blessings…" Nick explained, stopping to breathe and collect himself as he bared his soul to his mother. He let out a sigh, leaning back and relishing in getting this off of his chest.

"Ohhhh sweetie! My lil Nicky is ready to take that plunge! You'll be a wonderful mate to her, and I believe she'll be equally wonderful." She pulled him in for another quick hug before kissing him on his cheek. Nick couldn't help but shudder from the kiss, his mind wandering to Finnick and her kissing… in bed. "Now, for my second question. Do you want kits?"

Nick was stunned by this question; he hadn't prepared himself for this. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the room. After a moment to let the question sink in he answered her with a stern voice, "Yes, yes I want kits someday."

"Do you want his kits?" she asked without waiting for him to take a moment to breathe.

"No, never. But at the same time, this would be most likely our best option for our own kits. What am I saying, I can't let Judy go through the pregnancy with that bastard's children. I always saw abortion as a disgusting act. But… but this changes my views. Maybe the mother should have a choice. This world and the decisions made in it aren't always black and white, not always clear as day or dark as night," monologued Nick, his shoulders sagging and his ears slightly down.

"That's what being an adult is all about, learning to accept and understand others as best as you can without the focused lens of your own opinions obscuring wisdom and the beauty of learning from other's experiences and mistakes," Sharon explained, agreeing with her son and adding her own two cents on the matter.

"I failed that when you left," she continued. "I don't blame you, only myself. I believed I was a terrible mother, and I let others tell me so and make me believe it further. It was years before I broke from that depression, but it wasn't a good break away as I fell to the drugs. I couldn't see AND understand this world and the hardships of life. That's the difference between you and me. You have friends and family to help you, whereas I was alone… Nick, stay strong and stay with her. If not for me, then for her," preached his mother, her words drilling into his ears like nails as he listened with undivided attention.

Nick sat there for what he thought was years as he did his best to lock her advice into his head. After a few seconds, he took his mother's paws in his and looked into her eyes. "I will Mom, I will."

"Nick, let's go!" called out a deep voice.

The fox spun his head around and saw that Finnick… or Romeo, was standing next to the door. He was holding his keys in one paw and was completely dressed, his fur still slightly ruffled.

He nudged his head towards the open door to the outside.

"Where are we going?" asked Nick as he looked at the small fox glaring at him, but not as angrily as before.

"Where else? The bar. We going to get you a beer, if anything you need one," answered the fennec fox as he began to walk out the door.

"Well, I'll be heading to Bunnyburrow tomorrow and won't be around for a few days. I love you Mom!" Nick gave her one last hug before standing up and heading out the door.

"Bye Nicky, I love you too!" Sharon called out just before the door closed. With the door behind him shut, Nick turned to follow Romeo towards his van just a few houses down the opposite way he came from. After the night he'd had so far, he was really looking forward to that beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((((Author's Notes))))
> 
> This was an extremely hard chapter to write as I had to figure out how Nick would feel about such a touchy subject; it was not easy. I do feel however that this chapter came out really well, and I had a bit of fun with "Romeo" (aka Finnick) and Sharon (aka Mrs. Wilde) since Nick interrupted their date night.
> 
> Again, huge thanks to DrummerMax64 and Blenderguy15 for editing this and telling me how they feel about the touchy subjects and how they feel I should approach them.
> 
> And yes! Finnick's real name is Romeo… in my story at least XD
> 
> If you enjoyed the chapter and both stories or hated them feel free to leave a review! I love hearing what you guys and gals think of this very interesting story! Please have a wonderful day or night!


	4. A Serious Talk part 2

Nick watched as the buildings passed by. Finnick was very quiet despite dragging him along to get a beer. He watched as the smaller fox comically look over his steering wheel as he drove around and out of the residential area to head towards the local bars. Nick still found it odd that his partner-in-crime for many years was going to marry his mother. But in a way, it was fitting. His father, dying when he was so young, had caused him to grow up without a father figure for most his life.

It wasn't till he tried to pickpocket Finnick's wallet after being out on the streets for a year when Nick first met him. Complimenting his guts to try to do it, Finnick took him under his wing. From then on it was history; the older fennec fox would watch out for him, even though Nick never asked for it. Finnick may look like a hard bastard, but he couldn't help but feel bad. A twelve-year-old on the streets by himself struck a chord with Finnick.

Finnick showed the red fox some tips and tricks here and there. Before they knew it, they were doing scams together. For years this went on until they decided to change their fabricated story from orphaned brothers to Nick acting like a desperate older brother trying to help feed his younger brother. Several years after that they changed it to Nick acting as the father. Even though Nick always put on the tougher front for the scams, he couldn't deny that Finnick was the real father figure in his life.

Finnick wasn't the perfect or ideal figure, but going from fatherless to motherless to now having his pseudo-father becoming his step dad - it was a wave of emotions Nick couldn't fully understand… yet.

"So… Finnick, why my mom?" Nick finally asked after nearly ten minutes of utter silence.

"She's a damn fine vixen, both in personality and looks. The looks weren't even what attracted me to her. Not saying she wasn't beautiful, she was nice, even when she was upset or dealing with those withdrawals," answered Finnick without hesitating, not taking his eyes off the road. It was as though he had prepared this speech for a long time.

"Listen, Nick, your mother is one of the most amazing ladies I've ever met. I fell for her soon after she left that rehab. Her laugh, her smile, the way her eyes shined when she was happy. I can see why your father married her in the first place. Yes we had some fights, but neither of us could stay mad for even thirty minutes. Funny enough, we usually apologized at the same time. It was like one of those annoying ass romantic comedy movies."

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing. The amount of praise and the looks of comfort and happiness on Finnick's face as he told Nick about his love for Sharon, his mother, were clear as day.

"We're here…" commented Finnick as he pulled into a parking lot to a small bar. In fact, this was the same bar Nick had his first legal drink. Finnick himself paid for everything that night: the beer, the shots, the drinks of the vixen Nick was eye-humping (even though Nick passed out before they made it to the car in the parking lot).

"Wow, this brings back some memories," Nick chuckled. He couldn't remember anything about that night.

"Let's go inside, grab that beer and get you back to that rabbit you died for," stated the fennec fox as he quickly got out and walked towards the door. Nick wasn't far behind, and he couldn't help but furrow his brows at the comment.

"Is anyone going to let that go?" sighed the red fox as he followed Finnick inside. Nick was surprised it hadn't changed one bit… from what he could recall. The sign on the wall said there would be free beer tomorrow night. He couldn't help but find it funny and clever. People will come in the next day and the sign will still say the same thing. There was no free beer, just a funny joke that occasionally brought in a dull tool from the shed.

Nick and Finnick quickly made their way over to the bar counter and took a couple stools. Nick didn't have much trouble, unlike the smaller fox as he literally had to climb AND stand as he got to the top of the stool, just so he could see over the counter. It was a fairly empty bar at the moment despite the time. Nick had a moment to look around and noticed the sheer amount of neon lights advertising many distilled drinks from various brands. He eyed the dart boards and the pool table off in a corner.

There were a few other patrons, but they were busy sitting by themselves or with their friend or partners. He didn't envy them, as he had one of his best friends, soon to be dad, sitting next to him.

"Or, uh, standing to be technical," Nick thought inwardly.

Nick glanced up as a hippo walked up and asked for their drinks. Nick responded with a simple beer, the same with Finnick as the fennec fox pulled out some cash and handed it over. The bartender was quick as he turned around and grabbed a couple cold ones. He handed them over, popping the caps off with his thumbs alone. He planted them in front of the two foxes and after some fiddling with the cash register gave Finnick his change.

Nick stared at the bottle before him, watching the water droplets slide down its side. His ears twitched at the sound of glass clacking against wood to his right. Glancing over, he saw the small fox wiping his face with an arm. Finnick noticed that Nick hadn't taken a drink yet and frowned. "Don't waste that drink buddy. Besides, we aren't staying long. You should be heading back to that bunny in the next five minutes or so, it's getting late," suggested the fennec as he took another sip.

"So… ummm, should I call you Finnick, Romeo or dad?" asked Nick before he took a few chugs of the beverage before him.

"Don't make it weird…" was all Finnick said as he took another drink from his beer. Nick was astonished to see that his bottle was already half gone.

"Oh… ok… so, what did you really bring me here for Finnick?" Nick bluntly asked.

"How do you feel about her? Does she make you want to give it all for her? To go over every obstacle and pain known to mammalkind just to keep her happy and safe?" asked Finnick as he gave the most serious look Nick had ever seen before on the fox's face.

Nick didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes. I literally gave up my life for her and would do so again. I want nothing more than to be next to her and grow old together. Watching the sunset as we hold each other close and remember all the good and bad times, and to be able to say it was all worth it." Nick let his heart out as he held the beer in his paw. He couldn't look Finnick in the eye as he said all this, not because he didn't believe himself, but because his vision was filled with her glowing, beautiful face. The face of the rabbit he loved with all his soul.

"Then prove it…" Again, Finnick gave a few short words, but they carried so much weight. Nick sighed with agreement before chugging a large portion of his drink. He put the bottle down on the counter as he looked once more at his miniature friend.

"For a small guy, you carry a lot of weight with how you speak," teased the red fox as he playfully pushed his buddy.

"Hey, just cus it's small doesn't mean it's no good. It's all about execution," joked Finnick as he chuckled.

"Wow, of all the times to be yourself, you choose now…" Nick was astonished that his buddy took the jab so well and was able to turn it around on a dime.

"Well, we should be heading out soon. Your mom and me hopefully managed some advice, and I think Sharon wants me home," said the small fox.

"What makes you think that?" asked the curious fox.

"She been texting me for the past few minutes already… blowing up my phone," answered Finnick quickly.

"Ah, oh umm gross, we should be… ummm what's this? We didn't order any more drinks," said Nick as he noticed the beer placed in front of him by the bartender.

"Courtesy of the vixen," answered the hippo as he nodded to a beautiful bat-eared fox at the other end of the bar. Nick turned to see that she was most certainly eyeing him as she twirled a finger through the fur of her cheek. Nick shook his head before pushing the beer back to the bartender.

"Sorry, I have to be going. Tell her I'm sorry," Nick apologized as he stood up and began to walk to the door, Finnick following suit.

Before Nick reached the door, he heard a feminine voice call out, "Wait!" The sudden sound caused Nick to look back as Finnick continued out the door.

"Let her down quickly, we got to go," demanded Finnick as he made his way to the van.

"Look ma'am, I'm already in a relationship. Hell, I plan on proposing soon," Nick explained as he turned to see the female behind him.

"I saw you on the news, how you saved that bunny. I didn't expect to see you here, and I have to say, you're hot," began the vixen, ignoring what Nick had said.

"No, not interested," stated Nick once again, holding up a paw to cut her off.

"Well, the hero deserves a reward, doesn't he?" the vixen seductively suggested, running a finger along his shoulder and down his arm.

"That rabbit was my girlfriend, and I'm not going to abandon her twice," Nick angrily refused. "Now, have a good night."

With that, Nick left the bar and quickly got inside Finnick's van. He watched as the bat-eared fox stomped back into the bar, visibly upset that she was stood up by Nick. Finnick didn't say a word, but he nodded with approval as to how Nick handled the situation. Revving up the van, he pulled out of the parking lot and started down the street.

"So, how do I get to that motel room?" asked Finnick since he hadn't been keeping track of Nick's whereabouts.

"North on Savannah Drive, then left onto Antelope Avenue. After that, it's the first right, and then the fourth left," Nick gave him the directions to the motel and looked out the window. He couldn't wait to get back into bed and get ready for tomorrow. This night had been a truly enlightening experience for him, and he knew he was ready for the maelstrom of emotions tomorrow would bring.

"Alright buddy, let's get you home to that bunny of yours," Finnick smiled as he followed the directions to a tee as he turned on all the correct streets. The drive was quiet between them, Finnick occupying himself by texting Mrs. Wilde while he drove Nick home, chuckling and grinning often as he read her messages.

Nick was painfully aware of what they might be talking about; after all, he did interrupt their night. He was ready to leave behind the awkwardness of tonight and take to heart all the advice and things he learned. With a sigh, he put on a brave face and pointed to the motel he was staying in as they turned the last corner.

"There, pull up and I'll see you in a week, give or take a day," said Nick as he checked his phone. The sound of the van pulling up to the front office was merely background noise to the white sound in his ears. The phone said it was nearing eleven at night, which brought him a smile. He got back well before midnight.

"Ehh whatever, get out. I got business to get back to," ordered Finnick, literally trying to push Nick out of the van.

"Alright, alright, sheesh. What? No goodbye kiss to your stepson, oh Romeo?" teased Nick, resulting in him getting the finger as Finnick drove off very quickly. Nick was left alone as he watched the van drive off loudly before making a turn and going out of sight. Turning around, he pulled out his keycard and made his way to his room. It was a short walk, and he was doing his damnedest to stay quiet as he entered the room he was sharing with Judy.

Nick screamed internally with joy to see that she was still asleep, pumping his arms in victory as he silently closed the door behind him. Taking his clothes off until he was in nothing but his boxers, he made his way over to the clock on the bedside table and set it for nine am. Carefully and gently, he got into the bed and snuggled up behind his bunny. He held her close as he shut his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

Unbeknownst to him, Judy was actually awake and happy to know that Nick was finally home. She woke a few minutes after he left and read the note, finding it to be a good idea that he would go and talk with his mother. She accepted his snuggling as she pulled his arms tighter around her, only to be greeted with the smell of booze wafting off his breath. She could also smell the scent of an unknown vixen coming off of him, hurting her as she felt like he lied to him. A single tear ran down her cheek. "Why would he go out drinking?" she thought as she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, this new discovery plaguing her troubled mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((((Author's Notes))))
> 
> I forgot to mention that the character Nathan Carlithe (the Carpathian lynx news reporter from chapter 2 is not owned by me but is actually owned by ZNN's very own member Nathan Carlithe. Let me know what you think of the story with a review if you feel up to it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on my work so far.


	5. To Bunny Burrows

“Come on, Nick, we’re going to be late! The train is leaving in a few minutes!” cried Judy as she ran towards the train sitting on the tracks. The hustle and bustle of the metro station nearly drowned out her call to Nick. He was only a dozen or so feet behind her, but the thumping, pounding and calling of larger mammals made it hard to keep up with her. He was carrying a single suitcase, same as Judy, but they were slowed by the massive mammals going in the opposite direction.

“I’m hurrying, I’m hurrying!” called out Nick as he ran under the legs of a giraffe in front of him. He could see Judy walking quickly to get past a herd of sheep and break free of the crowd. Judy stood out in the open, waiting for Nick to get past the oncoming horde of mammals arriving in Zootopia. He weaseled his way through the masses, eventually popping free of the throng of mammals. He fell face first to the floor.

“You ok, Nick?” Judy asked, rushing over to help him up. Nick rubbed his still sore arm and stomach as he stood up, grimacing a bit from the pain.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Nothing broken, ‘cept my pride,” Nick answered. He feigned a look of extreme pain, placing the back of his paw on his forehead when he said pride. He smiled when Judy frowned and sighed from his dramatic performance.

“Well if you’re done playing around, we should be getting on the train right now.” Judy turned around and continued to walk towards the train. She was nearly about to step onto it when she heard a familiar feminine voice behind her. Turning her head, she saw that Nick’s mom had shown up and was hugging Nick goodbye. It took her a moment to realize it was Sharon since all the mammals walking around them made it difficult to recognise her quickly.

“Where did she come from?” thought Judy as she stepped off the train to greet to her. She only had one foot off the steps when Nick said something to Sharon before giving her a big hug and turning to run towards Judy. Nick was smiling widely as he approached Judy, quickly placing a kiss on her forehead before passing her to get aboard the train.

Waving to Sharon, Judy smiled and saw Finnick behind her on his phone. Judy couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of those two getting married soon. When she first met Finnick, she never would have thought he would be such a sweet guy under all that hardass attitude he carried with him. Then again, she couldn’t blame him; the city not only saw him as a fox, but he had been called cute all his life due to his small stature and huge ears. She could relate to him rather well about the whole cute thing, but the same couldn’t be said about understanding what it was like to grow up in the city as a fox.

“ALLLLLLLL ABOARD!” The roar of a lion conductor snapped Judy out of her train of thought. She turned around to join Nick in picking a place to sit. He wasn’t too far ahead, standing just past the door waiting for her.

“Let's find a spot to sit and a place for our luggage. It’s gonna be a few hours before we get to Bunnyburrow, so let’s get comfy,” suggested Judy as she walked toward a section of the train car catered for mammals their size. Nick nodded with agreement, following closely behind her. The train was a bit crowded, but it was nothing they couldn’t handle. They had just entered the first car when the train lurched forward and began to move.

“Well, looks like we are on our way to your home once again, Carrots,” said Nick as he slid into an open seat. Judy was quick to follow, sitting next to him. After placing their luggage at their feet, they reached out to each other simultaneously. Both chuckled at noticing they had the same idea.

“Great minds think alike,” commented Judy. She hugged Nick tightly.

“I agree, though yours is much greater,” Nick complimented, placing a kiss between her ears.

Judy couldn’t think of anything to say in response, but let out an appreciative sigh and leaned against Nick. Her ears lay flat on her back as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth radiating from his fur and body. Nick eagerly accepted it, shifting a bit so they could both be comfortable and enjoy the ride to Bunnyburrow. Nick looked down at the bunny leaning against him, a peaceful smile on her face, her fur soft and smooth. He watched for what seemed like hours before looking out the window to see that they were just now exiting Zootopia’s city limits.

Nick surveyed the world outside the train as it rode on the tracks, high above the water. The twinkling of light on the water’s rippling surface and the way the sun was positioned high in the sky created a remarkable view.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Judy asked. She had opened her eyes and was looking out the window with him.

“It really is!” answered Nick, gazing out the window just a bit longer before looking back at Judy. To his surprise, she had a worried look on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you think I’m beautiful?” The question struck Nick forcefully.

“What? Of course! I love you, Judy, nothing in this world is more beautiful than you!” he said, turning to give her his full attention. “Why would you ask that? Did something happen?”

“Nick… Last night, I was awake when you got home… I could smell booze and a vixen on you…” Judy trailed off, starting to tear up.

“Rome, I mean, Finnick took me out to a bar after I accidentally interrupted his date night with my mom. He wanted to talk and help me realize things I already knew,” explained Nick, trying to defuse the situation quickly and calmly without causing any more trouble.

“Who’s Rome?”Judy asked with a stern yet wavering voice.

“Damn, he’s going to kill me. Finnick’s real name is Romeo… I found out last night when my mom let his name slip. Pissed him off something fierce,” answered Nick with honesty.

“I… I want to believe you, Nick… I really do,” Judy said, stumbling over her words.

“Look, let me call Finnick, he’ll tell you everything,” suggested Nick, pulling out his phone. He began to dial the numbers.

“Alright… ok.” Judy nodded as she watched him press the buttons. Her ears picked up on every click and beep the phone in his paw made. Her eyes fixated on him when he brought the phone to his ear. She could hear the phone ringing and, like a growing rock, her stomach grew heavier and heavier with anxiety.

“Hey buddy, can you talk to Judy? She wants to know what happened last night… Yeah, yeah she’s right here next to me, let me give the phone to her.” Nick handed Judy the phone as he finished his sentence.

“Finnick?” asked Judy with a wary voice, waiting to hear that deep voice of Finnick’s.

“Yeah, this is him. What do you want to know?” answered the fennec with a question of his own.

“Why did Nick smell like booze and vixen when he came home last night? Did he do anything he shouldn’t have?” Judy demanded with a stern voice. She didn’t want to beat around the bush or get sidetracked.

“Your lover fox came over to his mother’s place as me and her were about to end our date night by heading to her bed. So, I hear his endless knocking, which ruined the moment between us and forced me to answer the door. He comes in and starts talking to his mother about what’s happening, and after a few minutes, I decided he needed a beer to help calm his nerves before getting back home to you.” Judy’s face curled in slight disgust at hearing what Finnick was originally planning to do before he was interrupted by Nick, but grew more calm and intent as she listened to him.

“Ok, but that doesn’t explain why he smelled like someone else was all over him,” she stated, still determined to find the truth.

“Let me continue. So, we head to a nearby bar where we both get a single beer. We talked about things you wouldn’t understand since that’s stuff between us long-time friends. We couldn’t have been there for no more than ten minutes before we started to leave. As we were heading out the door, this drunk bitch started to try and take Nick home. She recognized him from the news after your, uhh, incident not too long ago,” said Finnick, picking his words carefully so he wouldn’t cause Judy to have a breakdown.

“Well, what happened?” asked Judy, wanting to hear more.

“Nick loves you and won’t ever risk losing you. So do me the favor and take care of him for me, I can’t always be around with my bat to get him out of jams or hit him when he needs a good smack. Ciao.” With that, Finnick hung up, leaving Judy with the noise of the train as her company.

“Ok Nick, I believe you,” Judy said calmly as she handed his phone back to him.

Nick didn’t say anything at first, instead hugging her and kissing the spot between her ears. “I love you, Carrots. I don’t ever want to lose or hurt you in any way.”

“I know.” Those two words made them both tear up a bit as they hugged each other tightly.

For nearly ten minutes, they held each other before Nick broke the silence with a suggestion. “Want to watch some funny videos? I think we both need more smiles in our life at the moment.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” beamed Judy. She pulled her phone out and searched EweTube for a couple of videos. Leaning against Nick, she gave him the device and let him hold it so they could both see. They watched mammals be dumb as they attempted silly stunts or gave mediocre movie reviews. Laughs were shared, and after awhile they put away the phone and spent the rest of the train ride snuggling and enjoying the other’s presence. It wasn’t until a few hours later that they heard the automated announcer ring out.

“Bunnyburrow, next stop. Our next stop will be Bunnyburrow.” Hearing this caused them both to look up and glance out the window. Judy’s and Nick’s eyes widened at seeing the army of her relatives standing on the platform, Stu and Bonnie presumably at the front. 

“I forgot you have such a massive family. It seems to have grown!” exclaimed Nick as he turned away from the spectacle to look at his partner. He immediately regretted the poor choice of words, however, glancing down quickly at her stomach before looking back into her eyes, hoping she didn’t notice his slip of the tongue.

“It does! It looks like some of my cousins had a litter or two!” Nick was surprised by the ecstatic voice she let out. It was like she had forgotten all about why she was here in the first place. Was she just that happy to see her family again? He smiled at the idea that she may have forgotten her plight, even if it was only for a moment.

“I wonder if they will eventually call me Uncle Nick and tackle me like the rest of them rascals?” Nick asked, waving out the window as they pulled into the station. The multitude of waves responding back to him made him a bit nervous. So many bunnies, Nick thought. I wonder how many of them know what is happening? Good chance that most of them will know?

“Oh Nick, you know they will. You’ve always been popular with the little ones. Especially after you made all those pawpsicles when we first came out here,” Judy assured Nick as she placed her paw over his. Nick was quick to place his other paw on top of hers. Judy giggled before planting her other paw on top of the pile and smirked. “I win!”

“Not if I have anything to say about that!” Nick chuckled, taking his paw from the bottom of the pile and placing it at the top. This little game of theirs went on for a few moments before the train finally stopped with a slight jerky motion. Stopping their game, they were quick to get up and grab their luggage. Nick and Judy both made quick strides towards the doors, reaching them just as they opened. Before stepping out, they could hear the roar of their names being called by Judy’s family.

They hadn’t made it two steps off the train when both Bonnie and Stu ran up and hugged Judy. “Oh my goodness! Judy, I’m so happy to see you made it here ok! Are you ok? What’s with the surprise visit? Is everything ok?” Stu pelted Judy with question after question before Bonnie could manage to get him to stop his interrogation. 

“Stu, give Judy a moment to speak. She can’t answer anything if you don’t give her some breathing room,” Bonnie stepped in before she turned to Judy and smiled at her, though the concern in her face could not be hidden entirely. “Is something wrong, Judy?”

As Judy was being surrounded by her older siblings and family members, Nick was being ‘consumed’ by the swarm of kits as they grabbed at his tail, tie, and paws. Soon enough, he was literally on the ground, the horde on top of him continuing to call out his name and asking if he had any gifts for them. All that could be seen of him was a single orange paw sticking out from the pile, frantically trying to find salvation.

“I’m… Nick!” Judy cried out as she noticed what was happening to her fox. “Get off of him little ones or no cop stories from either of us!” she yelled as she stomped over to them.

“Noooo!”

“We’ll get off of him!”

“I’m sorry!”

“No, I want to hear more stories!”

The little bunnies cried and eep’ed as they quickly got off of Nick and scattered back towards their parents and older siblings. They all kept watching as Judy helped Nick off the ground and back up to his feet. Nick wiped off any dirt that was on his usual outfit before he greeted Stu and Bonnie.

“Hey there, Nick, wasn’t expecting to see you both here so soon. So, uhh, what’s the special occasion?” asked Stu, looking to both Nick and Judy.

“Dad, can we go home and talk about it there… in private?” asked Judy with a low voice so the others couldn’t hear her.

“Oh, umm, of course, Judy.” Stu grew worried at what she’d said but agreed to it nonetheless. Bonnie’s face also showed signs of worry when Judy asked for their talk to be in private. Nick’s usual relaxed attitude changed to one of anxiety and nervousness.

“We can talk about it later tonight. For now, let’s say hello to everyone we can and have some family time,” suggested Judy, picking up one of the youngest bunnies and giving the little girl her full attention as she greeted her.

…

Calmly, the door opened across from the rabbit, a camel entering the room. The rabbit looked down with his one eye at the cuffs holding him down to the chair and table. The camel was wearing a black and white three-piece suit and tie. He held a briefcase in one of his hoofs. “Michael, my name is Rocky Lumpners. I’ve been appointed to be your lawyer for the upcoming trial and wish to speak with yo…”

“I don’t want or need a lawyer, I wish to defend myself in court and state my case by myself,” stated Michael with a scowl.

“I don’t recommend that, sir. The charges being brought up against you are very serious and shouldn’t be taken lightly,” Rocky argued as he sat down in front of the rabbit.

“Don’t care, go away,” Michael demanded. He leaned back and closed his eye, ignoring the camel.

“Michael Yellowtail, I strongly urge…”

“Go. Away. I do not want a lawyer, and I am using what power I have to end this the way I want. Now leave, or else,” threatened Michael, glaring at the camel with a murderous glint in his eye.

“I… I… Very well,” the camel stuttered. Despite being in the heart of the ZPD and the rabbit across from him being cuffed to the table and chair, he couldn’t stop the bolt of fear that went through him. Standing up and grabbing his briefcase, he rushed to the door and rapidly knocked on it to be let out. Just a few seconds later did the door open, the camel leaving instantly.

Once I state my case, they will have no choice but to grant my request, the rabbit thought. He grinned maliciously. The strain of smiling like that once again opened a cut or two, very faint red blotches appearing underneath the bandages on his face. Just a few minutes later, he was released from the table and chair and walked back to his cell, paws cuffed behind him.

Michael smiled and chuckled as the other inmates in the holding area looked at him with worry, disgust and fear. By now, they had found out who he was and what he had done. Some of them didn’t care as much since they themselves were murderers, but others in the area were here for much smaller infractions. Not a word was said as Michael was led into his cell, simply sitting down on his cot after his cuffs were removed. He watched as the cell door closed once more and the guard walked away, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

“I wonder what Judy is up to,” Michael casually said, leaning against the cold stone wall and staring up at the drab ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((((Author's Notes))))
> 
> I can safely say I'm back now, I am writing again after a long rough year of real life issues.
> 
> Once again I have to thank my editor DrummerMax64 for his amazing work and help as I make my way through the letters and words of writing a fanfic.
> 
> Thank you for staying with me on this rather... controversial story. Thank you and have a wonderful week.


	6. An Eventful Day

The day had turned to night by now as Judy, Nick, Stu, and Bonnie sat in the kitchen together. The night was cool with the moon bright and full. Judy had just told her parents of her intentions.

Stu slumped into the chair as he looked at his daughter. "You want to get an abortion huh? I understand why you would want to have it. No female should be forced to carry unwanted children against their will. You have my support Jude." He was clearly devastated at finally hearing it from her daughter as to what had happened to her when she was kidnapped. He could see that Bonnie was visibly shaken at the story and her decision. Stu's fists were shaking as tears ran down his face.

"I'm sorry for not protecting her Mr. and Mrs. Hopps," started Nick as he stared down at the table they sat at, "I wasn't there for her when she needed it most and I failed at being her partner…"

Nick was quickly met with a jab by Judy before anyone could say anything. "Nick stop blaming yourself, how could we have known? How could anyone have known that Michael was the killer? He fooled us all and knew what he was doing. He used to be a ZPD cadet Nick, he knew how to not get caught until he wanted to. I don't blame you or want you to blame yourself!" she quickly hugged Nick tightly just as he was rubbing his arm. Looking up at her partner, she stood on her toes and kissed him on the side of his muzzle.

"It's just not easy to accept that Judy… I… The feeling of failing so horrible hurts so much. It just gnaws at your gut and soul that… that maybe had you said or done something different, everything would be ok. All my life I've lived with that feeling. Getting muzzled, leaving home, living on the streets, nearly losing you… It never goes away, just fades with time but is ever present, just like a scar," Nick held her close as he kissed the top of her head.

"But Nick, that's what surgery is for! To remove those scars forever. Accepting help for something you can't do alone is only natural. Look at hospitals, the ZPD, firemammals, friends, family, lovers. Just, just don't blame yourself. Do it for me, please?" Judy's words slowly sank into Nick as they held each other close and enjoyed each other's warmth and fur.

"Ahem… Let's not get carried away… in the kitchen…" stuttered Stu as he ruined the moment.

"Stu! Rude!" groaned Bonnie as she shook her head with a slight disappointment at her husband's remark, "I think we raised our children well enough to avoid such… things to occur in front of others!"

"Oh my goodness Dad!" Judy cried out as her face turned red, covering it with her ears.

"Nice one Mr. Hopps," was all Nick said as both Judy and him stood up, "I guess it's time for us to head to bed, wouldn't you agree Carrots?" asked Nick as he pushed the chair in along with Judy's.

"Sorry about your dad Judy. We'll call and schedule an appointment for tomorrow. It shouldn't be that difficult since Joseph, you remember him right? He's your fiftieth younger brother who broke his arm ten years ago…" started Bonnie before getting cut off by Judy.

"Mom, your rambling about our family again, and yes I do remember him."

"Well… umm if it's ok with you, he is one of the many abortionist doctors in Bunny Burrows. We never really knew how much of a demand it was until a couple years ago." Bonnie explained as she shifted a bit.

"I uhh see… If it's alright with Nick as well, I'll be… ok-ish with it… Kinda awkward having a sibling doing that though… you know what… let's find someone else. That does not sit well with me at all. Kinda creepy actually," admitted Judy as she cringed at the thought.

"Oh gosh I didn't think about that at all… I'm sorry Judy," Bonnie quickly apologized before turning to the phone on the wall and began to dial some numbers. "Well, I'll let you know during breakfast the time and place. It's a good thing you brought this up so you waited another four or six days it would have ummm matured a bit… Just ignore me… I'll see you two in the morning." Bonnie turn her attention back to the phone as she waited for it to answer.

"Well I'll be heading to bed Bonnie, you two should also get some sleep," suggested Stu as he headed down the hall toward his bedroom.

"Alright, goodnight Mom and goodnight Dad, see you tomorrow," said Judy as she took Nick's paw and went to the guest room.

"You two have a good night, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps," called out Nick as he walked with Judy.

"You doing ok Carrots?" asked Nick as they stopped in front of the door after a few minutes of silent walking. Judy stood there, her paw gripping the knob tightly. Her form still and silent as Nick watched with concern. "Judy?"

"I… I'll be strong Nick. I was thinking about earlier on the train when I snapped at you. I just… it must be the hormones. I just get these mood swings and the stress is so much. I'm sorry, I shouldn't act like that." admitted Judy as she turned to look Nick in the eyes. Her own beautiful eyes shining somehow in the darkness to the fox.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Nick said. "Don't blame yourself over a simple misunderstanding. We managed to overcome it quickly and properly, by talking to each other and being honest," His paw reached out and cupped her cheek as he leaned forward. "I love you Judy, you know this right? You know I will never betray you or hurt you?" Nick continued to lean closer.

"Do I? I do know this, with all my heart," She didn't continue, or couldn't as her lips connected with the handsome fox before her. Their lips moved and tasted each other's as Nick opened the door. It was slow, deliberate and passionate. A physical and unspoken agreement between them as they confessed each other's love to one another once again. They broke the kiss once they made it to the bed, where they laid next to one another, holding and cuddling each other.

"It's quiet tonight," cooed Judy as she hugged the warm fox next to her.

"Yeah, it's very relaxing, wouldn't you agree?" asked Nick, laying his head on his pillow and looking Judy in the eyes as she too had her head resting on a comfortable pillow.

"Yeah, very," agreed the grey rabbit, pausing for a moment before speaking up again. "I'm scared about tomorrow… Are you?" she gave her own question for him to answer.

"Yes, because I'm scared for you. You, no one should have to go through what you are dealing with. I'm scared that you might break. I know you're strong but still… I worry." answered Nick as he caressed one of her ears with a paw. "You understand that right?"

"Yes, I do… We should get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning Slick," stated Judy as she turned around and scooted closer to the fox. Nick accepted her as he curled around her protectively, nuzzling her ears to give her comfort. Slowly they both fell asleep, Nick spooning Judy in a caring manner.

…

The rabbit woke with matted fur as he looked around his cell. His nightmares were getting worse each day, slowly but surely he may even be driven mad by them alone. He shook his head as he knew he had passed that threshold long ago. His breathing heavy and rapid as his eye darted around the room, looking for the danger his dreams brought to no avail. Soon his eye closed as he put his head into his paws.

He sat there for what seemed like hours, knowing what this day would entail. Today they will set his bail and all that useless law bullshittery. He knew he wasn't leaving this cell till his sentencing. He didn't have the money to post bail nor did he want to. He knew himself to well, being "free" out there would driven him to kill even more. Besides, his plan required him to stay put and endure this long, tedious, broken even court system in place inside Zootopia. There shouldn't be any reason for the law to move this quickly.

He didn't care as he woke to the sound of his food being brought to him. "Wake up, time to eat rabbit!" barked a wolf as he slid his food through a slot. This was how it was done for dangerous mammals. Solitary confinement, yet always watched.

Michael only nodded as he ate his food in silence. Thoughts cycling though his mind as he bit into his bread. Wondering, wandering, lost, and certain. His thoughts always drifted back to Judy, wondering what she thought of him. Was he a savage, a victim, a monster, a psycho, or scum to her? His eye shifting to his paw, wondering what her fur would feel like in it, free from its host. Clenching his paw tightly he saw a drop of water fall onto his plate, wondering where it came from as he looked to the ceiling.

"It's going to be a very long day…"

…

The house was loud and bustling as swarms of rabbits ran around the kitchen tables, sitting and conversing, screaming or crying, a typical morning in the house of a family of rabbits. Morning had come just a couple hours ago and everyone was now awake, eating breakfast served by a couple dozen of the Hopps family. Nick was teaching some of the little ones how to pull their thumbs off of their paws. Judy was laughing as one of them actually thought he tore his own thumb off. It took Nick a minute or two, but he managed to show that it was a simple trick and he was alright.

Even though the morning was full of smiles and laughs and joy, a deep and heavy dread was weighing over a few of the mammals in the room. It was all too soon over as Nick, Judy, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps were in a side room talking about today's plans. Nick and Judy were both holding each others paws as Bonnie spoke.

"So the appointment will be at one PM, that gives us about four or so hours to prepare for it," Bonnie said. "We will be dropping you off at the clinic just inside town. We'll be there for support if you need it. We know you'll find a way to get through this, you've always have Judy," She walked over and hugged her daughter tightly as she shook from keeping her tears from breaking through.

"Yeah," Stu said. "You'll always been the rebel, fighting against the current. Even if the current is strong and formidable, you'll push on through and be even stronger than before. You'll always be my lil Jude, independent, bold, determined…" He started to choke up as he too gave a big hug to Judy.

"That means so much coming from you guys… It must have been hard to support me all these years. Trying so hard to keep your little girl safe AND happy. To let me roam free to chase my dreams. I love you guys!" Judy cried with a shaky voice. Holding the embrace for a while as they didn't want to let go.

Nick reluctantly had to break the moment, finding that after four minutes of silence was getting a bit awkward for him. "So who are we meeting? Also I don't really know how long these procedures take… Any Ideas?"

"Judy will be meeting with Doctor Lumphrey." answered Stu as he broke free from the hug. "She helped my sister when she got pregnant with her first litter after she fell for a roving buck who left town when he found out. Doctor Lumphrey's been doing this for years. As for how long? Um, maybe an hour or two, depends on all the paperwork I think,"

Judy quickly went over and sat down next to Nick as she heard his answers to Nick's questions. Bonnie excused herself for a moment to get some almond milk for the four of them. It was at this time a few of Judy's sibling came running into the room. They quickly swarmed Nick, or more like his tail. Jumping on and hugging it as he slowly swished it across the floor, giving the little ones a makeshift ride across the house as he walked to the living room.

Judy thanked her dad for the support and info before following Nick and attempting to get the little ones off his tail. Nick was adamant they weren't doing anything wrong, but Judy was persistent they get off of him. Bonnie walked back into the room, handing Stu his glass and watching the two. A smile crept across their faces as Stu spoke up.

"They'll make great parents one day. I can't believe she has grown up so much…"

"We always knew she would become a fully grown doe, just like the rest of them," Bonnie said as she picked up a little white bunny crawling across the floor. "It's a shame we can't really have any more. Just a bit too old I am."

"It's ok Bonnie, I love you and so does the family. But yeah, they just fill you with so much joy, seeing their little faces," Stu agreed as he wiggled his finger in front of the face of the baby bunny Bonnie was holding. Making little faces before she suddenly sneezed and covered his face with snot.

"Ha ha ha, I won't miss the messes they make though!" laughed Mrs. Hopps before handing Stu a paper towel.

"Indeed," said Stu as he cleaned his face as the little one looked at her dad weirdly, not quite understanding what had happened.

…

The drive was quiet as the tension in the car grew and grew. No one was saying a thing, but everyone was thinking the same thing, "Will Judy be ok?" Judy was sitting in the back with Nick while her parents were sitting in the front. Her mother at the wheel and her father in the passenger seat. Judy's eyes were focused on the passing countryside as she counted the telephone poles. Nick was watching her with a great pressure on his chest increasing with every beat.

Bonnie turned the radio on and put it on low so there was some kind of background noise that would hopefully ease the tension in the car. Minutes passed into nearly an hour as they eventually arrived to the clinic. Pulling into a parking space, Nick and Judy's parents got out and stood next to the care for a moment as they waited for Judy to slowly get out. Her head was down as she took sluggish steps towards the front entrance.

"Judy… are you ok?" asked Nick as he placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm just extremely nervous and scared," answered Judy as she looked up at Nick. Her eyes were strong yet tired looking. He couldn't imagine how stressed she must be over everything.

"Alright let's take our time walking over there, ok?" suggested the red fox, helping his bun bun along. Nick pulled her close to him as they began to move to the front door of the building. They slowly crossed the parking lot and stepped up onto the sidewalk. Judy stopped and looked at the large imposing building before taking a step forward.

"Don't worry Judy, I'll be there for you, I will always be there," assured Nick as he walked next to her.

Step after step they moved closer and closer til they were just a dozen feet or so from the front door when Judy halted suddenly.

"I… I…" stuttered the grey bunny, not finding the strength to lift her feet to continue walking.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" asked Nick with concern covering his face as he stopped to check on her.

"Nick… I… I CAN'T DO IT!" screamed Judy, dropping to her knees.

"But this was your idea in the first place!" said a confused Nick, dropping to his knees as well.

"I know but… it's just… I…" stuttered the rabbit as she tried desperately to process her thoughts.

"But what? What's wrong?" asked Nick with a slightly raised voice.

"I can't do it because it's not fair!" shouted Judy.

"What do you mean? I don't understand you Judy," Nick placed his paws on both of her shoulders as she looked up at him with that old determined look he had always known from her.

"It's not fair for them!" she pointed to her stomach before continuing, "Why should they not get a chance to live because of what their father has done? I have every right to stop this and end it now. But I can't… I can't live with the knowledge that I've ended them before they can be whatever they want to be when they grow up. I simply can't do it… to have the figurative blood of my cubs on my paws…"

"Judy…" Nick's mouth stood agap, not knowing how to respond to what she said.

"I don't know if I can raise them myself… but I can't snuff them out like that… I want to give them a chance to grow up… They're innocent, they don't deserve to be punished for the sins of their father!" Judy couldn't hold back the emotions of what she was nearly about to do and began to sob softly as Nick pulled her head into his chest and held her close.

"It's ok Judy… we'll figure something out. I just know we'll get through this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((((Author's Notes))))
> 
> So before anyone starts attacking me for political things I have this to say, I am not shoving my ideals down anyone's throats. I'm simply telling a story and in this story, Judy doesn't go through with the abortion. I am not choosing this because it's my belief, its because this is something I THINK Judy will do in this situation. She doesn't seem like the person who do something like this. With that out of the way, sorry this took so long to get out, I got a new job and have been very busy with ZNN and the special projects I'm in charge of. My old editors have gotten too busy irl to continue and so I've had to find a new one. I thank DrummerMax64 and BlenderGuy15 for all their hard work editing my story. As for my new editor it is the very talented LapisLucius42 who also has zootopia stories of their own which you should check out if you haven't already. Thank for reading this story and staying with me for this long. I hope to see you real soon with the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> ((((Author's Notes))))
> 
> Hello, hello, I'm back! And boy does it feel good! A huge shout out to DrummerMax64 and Blenderguy15 for helping me edit and beta my story!
> 
> I am super excited for this sequel and I hope you all are as well! So if this was confusing this story started 4 days after the end of the first story and this chapter went over 2 days. Hope this wasn't too confusing. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Have a wonderful week and I'll see you soon, I hope! XD
> 
> The amazing cover (which I can't figure out how to do on here) art was made by Ziegelzeig over on DeviantArt, check out his art its outstanding!


End file.
